


Mornings

by Hetaliansm (Quintarrac)



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, 2p Germany - Freeform, 2p! Germany wants you to collapse in your own cum, BDSM, Body Worship, Bondage, Clit teasing, Cunnilingus, Cute, F/M, Fingering, Fucked while sleeping, Funny, Germany, Hetalia, Horny, Hot, Lemon, Lime, Lols, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Reader gets dominant later on, Sexy, Shower Sex, Sneak - Freeform, Submissive Reader, Vaginal Fingering, Wake up blowjob, a lttle non-con but all is well, aph, daddy-kink, detailed, fem-dom, fingered till her strength withered, fucked from behind, lol, prepare to get WET, sneaked in the shower, submissive Lutz, sucked while sleeping, surprize fingering, tied up and fucked, tied up and fucked HARD, very horny, very porny, wake up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintarrac/pseuds/Hetaliansm
Summary: Lutz knows how you are when you're pissed, especially if you have been pulled out of sleep 'so suddenly' in the morning...





	1. Sexy Alarm Clock

You felt heat on the crook of your neck.  
  
You felt it spread very slowly.  
  
Suddenly, a surge of heat wraps around your hips then upwards before settling on your plentiful breasts. You squim at pleasure.  
  
Heat started traveling from your collar through your cleavage and down your mid-section.  
  
Finally you felt fire where your slit was to which you mewled in response. You feel your arousal as it intensifies. You writhe in pleasure.  
  
When the pleasure seized, your body immediately inches towards it and grinds against it. You felt like you were going insane.  
  
You found yourself whimpering  when you found there was nothing there to grind onto.  
  
You felt like you were lifted and thrown gently. Suddenly an intense pleasure shoots from your slick womanhood making you moan loudly. You whole world shakes as you felt yourself getting pound on.  
  
You open your eyes and see the blue sky of dawn out your window. Your body continues to squirms in pleasure.  
  
You fade out of consciousness and let more of the pleasure consume your body.  
  
You wake again and look up to your boyfriend Lutz, who was currently fucking you awake.  
  
He was shirtless and his jeans were pulled down. His intense stare bore into your glazed eyes.  
  
"Lutz..." you found yourself moaning.  
  
As he pounds on your poor little cunt, he pulls your legs off of his waist and puts them up so he can lean on you.  
  
"Gutten Morgen schatz." he whispers. He rest his forehead on yours and you feel his hot breath on your skin.  
  
He knows you love this position. How his midsection grinds your little button while he humps you.  
  
"Ahnn.. L-lutz." you moaned as you instinctively wrap your arm around his broad shoulders.  
  
He humps you slowly, so you feel every movement, every sensation, every peice of flesh grinding with flesh. Your body froze at the immense pleasure spreading all over your torso.  
  
"you like it slow..." he thrusts in and grinds roughly onto you "like this schatz?"  
  
You responded with a loud scream as your body get consumed in the intense heat. You bury the back of your head into the mattress and your fingers dug themselves into his arms. You felt his cock so deep inside you.  
  
You are a screaming and moaning mess under him. You've forgotten how to utter proper and cohesive words.  
  
The built up knot in your core releases and you squirt all over him. You rode your orgasm while hiding your face in his muscled shoulder. Hiding your shame.  
  
"heiß..." he muttered into your neck. He lifts you and pulls you to his lap.  
  
"Don't hide Schön.."  
  
You blushed. You lift your head up to touch your foreheads.  
  
"Bastard." you say flatly.  
  
Lutz chuckles at your remark.  
  
"I know you enjoyed it Schön." he mumbles huskily, as he combs your hair with his fingers.  
  
You feign an angry face.  
  
He tried to kiss you but you evaded. He squeezes your bare ass and you gasped, he took to the chance and claimed your lips, joining your tongues.  
  
You tried to not to respond but, the way he twists your tongue with his just made you give in.  
  
"Ich liebe dich."  
  
"Sure, jerk..." you got off him to get ready for the day. Leaving the smug man to his thoughts.


	2. Sexy Morning Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought Lutz was done with his game....  
> But you were about to find out that it was definitely not over...

You stepped into the shower trying to rid yourself of the dirty thoughts and feelings from earlier.

You need to pull yourself together before you meet with the group later. Luciano would probably appreciate that.

You face the shower head, letting the warm stream of water fall on your face. You let your hair soak in the water.

You failed to notice the mischievous German that was sneaking into the bathroom. He watched as you were reaching for the bar of soap and lathering it on your neck and down your chest. You found yourself getting aroused as you fondle your breast, one in each hand. You lather down in between your thighs and your breath hitched when you met your slick womanhood.

You decided to ignore that and continue lathering onto your legs. But when you bent down, you felt fingers rubbing in between your ass cheeks. You jumped a bit but you relaxed back onto them. You knew who it was. You kept your back arched and your ass raised, unknowingly backing yourself to his skillful hand.

You lost all control of your body and your breathy moans. You tried to cling to what is left of your sanity by holding your self up using the shower wall.

You felt something snap once he slipped a finger inside. Your head threw back, your body moved to his rhythmic digits. You feel as if your body wouldn't even begin to think about stopping. Then your whole body tenses as your orgasm slams into you. Your breathing, your moans, and your body seems to have stopped in time. It seems as though you are stuck in the moment of pleasure. Your legs clamped down on Lutz' skilled hand, he knows your body, he knows that he shouldn't dare stop touching you. He also knows what will drive you absolutely psycho. He starts teasing you once again. The slightest of his movements sent aftershocks into your body. Your legs felt like they turned into solid marble, yet your hips move like its the last thing they'll ever do.

You thought that your limits have already been tested and gone. But once he pulled his hand from you. Reality seems to have slammed itself into you. You still feel the presence of his fingers regardless of having nothing there.

Your forehead against the wall and the continuos stream of water cascading your lower back. You felt as though you were a castle made out of cards.

One touch is all that it would take for you to finally collapse.

But Lutz didn't want his doll to have her well deserved break...   
Not yet anyways...   
He knows that you'll do something to gain revenge on him....  
And he's not complaining at all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little teaser
> 
> The final chapter is where its at.
> 
>  
> 
> More to cum....Hue


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just got him into your favorite position.

You drew his cock out of your mouth, and it went with the sexiest pop.

Lutz was already making happy noises in his sleep but he was yet to wake up.

You take in his girth once more feeling it get harder and thicker in your already raw throat. You love the feeling of getting skull fucked by his cock.

You can't help but touch yourself while you play with him at midnight after a looong and very busy day.

You occasionally grope your sensitive mounds and rub them onto his throbbing member.

You've already made him cum twice without waking him up, for sure he'll wake up sore and exhausted from all the work you've put him through.

You thought that it was finally time to wake your little slave up.

You start bobbing your head on him while pumping his base, making sure to twist your head and hands just the way he loves it.

He came once more, finally awake. And confused. He can't move his arms and legs. He turned his head as much as he could to see that he was bound to the corners of the bed. His arms were too far from him to even lift his head properly. And his legs were far to spread to conceal his still hard and thickening cock that was still in between his capturers rose-shaped lips.

Your name immediately rolled out of his tongue in a sexy, needy moan.

"Hmm?" You asked towards your prisoner. Your sound vibrated his already overstimulated member, and he hisses in pleasure.

You took him out with a pop once more. His breathy moans made you feel like you've already won.

But you were not done yet.

"What was that? Lutz?" You asked sweetly while pumping his shaft.

You slowly sat up and revealed just the outfit he'd seen you in, in his (wet)dreams.

An itty bitty cup bra that lazily covered your perky buds. And the sexiest crotchless panties on earth.

You dragged your perfect grip on him from his base to the swollen head. And watched as he writhe under you. Not even bothering to hold himself back.

"...do you want something from me?..."  
You slid unto his sweat covered chest and sat there exposing to him all of you in your soaked glory. You love how his eyes stare at you so lustfully and how he pants like a bitch in heat.

You wanted to drive him insane. You took your hand and start pleasuring yourself on his chest. The sight was a blessing to see. But its was the worse torture he had ever experienced from you. You did your best to take as looong as you possibly can. You decided to take it further by shamelessly humping his hard abdomen. He doesn't hold back from moaning and groaning. You know full well that your ass was brushing against his dick in the best way possible.

You feel your self coming close to your climax and you only humped him harder and faster. And then you spilled your juices all over him before he could even spill his. It was written all over his face that he wants you to ride him properly this time. But that wasn't what you had written in your Fuck-it list.

"I guess that wasn't how you wanted me to ride you, wasn't it?" You asked while fondling your barely covered breasts.

You turn to straddle him with your lovely behind exposed for the show. You place his hard shaft and slowly start to hump the length of his cock. You feel him freeze underneath you. He didn't want to break his contact with you at all.

"Just like this? When you fucked me sooo haaard in the shower?"

You kept a consistent yet slow pace to your movements.

"...when your cock was soooo deep... ahhn... into my wet pussy?.."

You start to slow down, giving him the most agony he had felt in his life.

"... ahhhn... and when you made me call you daddy?.."

He was trying to hump you back but his restraints kept him glued to the bed. He didn't even care if he didn't feel his arms and wrist anymore.

"Ahhhhngg.. Daddy!" You teased. Letting your self feel the pleasure of his friction.

He bucked his hips into yours and you gasped at the spark of pleasure that it sent into you.

Much to his dismay, you slid off of him. And you neared your ass to his face. So dangerously close. But not close enough.

The glistening lips of your lady parts looked so hypnotizing to him.

It was agonizing.

He can remember your taste. And how you ground these lips into his face whilst half-asleep.

"Before that, you fingered me until I forgot how to walk remember?"

You put your weight on him, a little after you slid a finger onto your clit.

You start pleasuring your self on top pf him again, but this time its was even more torturous that before.

He wanted to finger you like that again and again until you don't feel anything else.

A giggle escaped your beautiful lips as you slid across his slick covered chest and went back to humping the fuck out of his cock. He came, squirting all over his thighs.

He was panting so hard now. Which made you smirk.

"Is daddy tired already?"

You said looking at him over your shoulder.

You kept the slight contact between your slick cores as you shed off your bra and tossed it over your shoulder letting it land over his head. The slightest whiff of your scent had his head spinning more that it already is.

You got on all fours and positioned yourself over his excited member. You tease him by trying to fit him in and 'failing', because you cannot use your hands. And once it slides in all control was lost...

  
You start fucking him so maniacally. His eyes were rolling back to his skull.

You've lost control over your moans and you body.

"You loved fucking me like this? Right daddy?" You say choppily as you bounce on his cock.

"When my face was all over the wall..."

"... and your hips, pounding on my pussy...."

"Your cock fills me up so gooood!..." dirty words were just pouring out of your mouth.

"Ahhn its so deep inside of my pussy!..." you start grinding onto him feeling his cock twitch inside of you.

"Oh you want to fill me up daddy?" You threw your head up.

" Cum inside me daddy!" And his seed rushes into you. You feel his warm seed inside of you. But you need more of it.

You tiredly slide off of him and face him letting your plentiful breasts in his line of sight. Which was barely there by the way.

When he spotted that lustful and mischievous look in your eyes. He felt himself get aroused once more.

Just how the hell are you doing this to him?!? He couldn't fathom how you control his body without even trying.

"And when you pinned me against the wall and.... ahhn..."

You took him in once more. Losing control once more.

"Ahhngg.." You moaned and you bounce on him again.

You breasts bouncing so deliciously for him.

"... you were pounding so hard into me daddy...." You stared deeply into his orbs.

And you decided to give him... juust a little bit of freedom. You slid off of him and told him that you would untie his ankles if he stayed still.

You untied him. And you slowly and teasingly crawled back on top of him.

"... remember when you made me cum twice? Daddy?"

You laid on his stomach positioning yourself for him...

  
Your breath was hot on his skin and he loved it.  
  
Your voice was so sexy it turned him on even more.

"I bet you you can do better daddy...." you whispered into his collar bone.

  
And you slid him in...

Everything was blurry, and your body was in fire. Your whole body was being rocked in the best way ever. He was fucking you so hard you didn't even realize that you came twice already.

Your body shot up, letting him the best access into you. You were being thrown up and down so much that it felt like you were gonna split open and emit golden light.

Not that you were complaining.

Not that you can complain at the moment.

Your body snapped in to its most tensed state ever. You were cumming but he just kept pumping in and out and in and out and in.... and he just doesn't stop...

You felt like you orgasmed forever. And when he started twitching inside.

You mouth started running away from your control.

" AHHNN... CUM INSIDE ME DADDY!... FILL ME UP AGAIN!..."

And he came into you. And he just keeps cumming in to you. You feel im spilling all over your thighs. All over himself and all over the bed.

Good thing you were both used to being dirty anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read it despite of the tags, its your fault.
> 
> I got too horny and this it the result... hope you enioyed!

**Author's Note:**

> hue


End file.
